


It's Raining Here

by BlueMoon_Cafe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Reader is You, Romance, Sweet, loving, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon_Cafe/pseuds/BlueMoon_Cafe
Summary: It's adorable.Told from San's point of view, as he meets a girl on a rainy day.He thought it was only a one time occurrence, but it happens again and again.Who is this mystery woman with the navy blue umbrella who wandered into his heart? Could it be... you?This universe is built as a parallel to the story "So... Where Do Mages Come From?"All the characters from that story will be found again in this one. Though this universe stand apart from that one. It's happy and romantic and fluffy and lighthearted. Sure to keep your bones warm on a rainy night.





	1. Blue Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! It was going to be a one off, but hey, why not!
> 
> Welcome one and all to "It's Raining Here" a parallel universe to the crowd favorite "So... Where Do Mages Come From?"
> 
> This Universe does not touch the other universe in anyway. You don't need to read "So... Where Do Mages Come From?" to figure out what going on here. They are not dependent on one another.  
> Promise. 
> 
> The characters from the other story will find their way here. Largely this universe is happier, and the plot is largely romantic. Please enjoy~

 

Time and space were funny things. In this world where infinite possibilities were possible and happened all the time, Sans knew that anything could happen. There were times were he died. Times where he lived. Times when he saw his brother get married. Times when he fell in love. There were even times where the darkest part of himself was revealed and left to destroy cities as he mourned the loss of everything he knew.

But right now everything was fine.

Aside from the rain and even then he couldn’t complain. He liked the dizzily days like this, when he could sit at Muffet’s café and drink a latte without too many stares.  Muffet’s café was on the outskirts of town and catered to humans and monsters alike. Often little kids with their mothers would stare at him with wide curious eyes. Their parents would either pull the kid away or apologize most times, and he would have to do some explaining about monsters to them. But that was on sunny days, when the city was alive.

On days like today, when it was grey and drizzling, people rarely came out. The city slept and was lazy throughout the day. Muffet’s café was slow and he didn’t feel the pressure to give up his seat at the counter quickly. It was perfect for people watching.

He watched from his spot on the counter seats as human and monster alike came in and shook out their coats and muttered to themselves about being wet. Some of them fuss with their hair damp from the rain. Others would stomp their boots and sneakers in funny manner. It was a sort of schadenfreude.

Then he saw you.

The bell at the door ran as you stepped in. You had a navy umbrella, which you deposited in the umbrella rack at the door, and wore a black rain coat with buttons in the front. You weren’t soaked, but the rain had made your hair slightly damp. You looked somehow professional.

 You took your time ordering, carefully mouthing in the numbers. Sans watched the way your lips moved as you spoke your order and took your seat at the far side of the café. From your bag you pulled out a laptop and were busily typing away at something.

A writer?

“hey muffet?” called Sans to the café owner. She came over elegantly, and leaned over the counter to Sans, “could you… put whatever that lady bought on my bill?”

“That’s generous of you Sans” said Muffet, “You know her?”

“nope. never seen her before.” Said Sans as he pulled money from his wallet and handed it to Muffet.

“Really?” questioned Muffet.

“just being nice muffet” said Sans with a roll of his eyes, “don’t think too much into it.”

Muffet giggled a ‘fu fu fu’ laugh and took the money. Sans sipped his latte and watched as you were called for your drink. You were surprised that Muffet was handing you back money. Muffet pointed towards Sans, and he waved at you as looked over to him.

You were blushing as you mouthed, ‘Thank you.’

Sans grinned and tipped his cup in your direction. His soul fluttered at the sight of you. He kept an eyesocket on you as you got your drink and settled back down. You only stayed for another hour. When you gathered up your things and made ready to leave, you stopped and looked at him.

“That was very kind of you” you said softly.

“don’t worry about it” said Sans gently. He reached out a hand, “sans.”

You shook hands with him, “_______________. It was a pleasure.”

“’s all mine.” Sans gently took your hand and kissed your knuckles.

He immediately realized he came on too strong. You pulled your hand back flustered, did a little curtsy and left as quickly as your legs would let you without sprinting. Sans smiled embarrassedly as you fled, blue running over his cheeks as red flooded yours. He turned around and dropped his head onto the counter. A small spider came over and gently tapped his face with one of its legs.

“c-can i get a refill please?”

He was sure, that would be only time he would see you.


	2. Hotdog Blues

It was another drizzly morning in Monster City. The city dozed as its inhabitants skipped over puddles and carried newspapers over their heads. Sans hummed to himself from his hotdog cart as he pulled his wide umbrella open to cover himself and his customers. He was stationed on the steps of the capital building today. The building itself was stunning, made of white marble and capped with silver dome. There were statues of the monster Kings and Queens that came before Asgore and Toriel sculpted into the outer walls.

While Toriel and Asgore didn’t live here, they lived separately of course, it still had a somewhat homey feel. The garden that decorated the stairway up towards the main door was lovingly sculpted with yellow flowers. In the patches of yellow there were a few blue petals to be seen. Echo flowers were strewn throughout the garden area, though right now they only repeated the sound of rain hitting the earth. Inside the capital building was grand and still very much cozy. There was a grand sitting room where a fire was lit, it was so gentle you could put your hand inside it.

While Toriel and Asgore held very different views on dealing with humans, they held the safety of all monsters above their own. They worked well together in politics and kept a heathy platonic relationship.

Well, Tori still didn’t trust Asgore to be alone with Frisk, but that was an entirely different story.

Usually the capital building was off of Sans route. There were so few customers there that it made little sense to stay. Sure he visited Tori and kid every now and again, but that wasn’t for work. Today however was special. Today there was to be a job fair, which meant a lot of faces waiting in line looking for work and forgetting to bring their own lunch.

Sans cranked the heat up within his hotdog warmer and tossed a few fresh dogs inside. He took a few pre-wrapped buns and put them in the warming shelf. He set out the condiments, the paper plates and napkin tray. Lastly he set out a few keychains that read “Welcome to Monster City” or “My Bro’s the Greatest”. Say what you will about fast food, Sans still made the best hot dogs this side of the gondola, especially now that he could get his hands on real meat.

He pulled out his chair and waited in relative peace as the day began. Other vendors started to appear and set up their stalls on the steps, not hindered by the drizzle. Sans waved and did a little small talk to the lady Labrador who was selling fresh baked biscuits. He traded a hot dog for a bag of the sweet bone shaped morsels. To Sans’ surprise he was greeted by Alphys early in the day as people looking for employees started showing up to set up their booths inside the capital.

“Good Mo-morning Sans” said Alphys cheerfully.

“al, how you doin?”

“Good good” she said with a bright smile, she handed Sans some money, “It’s supposed to be a great b-big turn out today.”

“oh good” Sans purred lightly as he pulled a hotdog out for her, “i’d hate to set up and get my bones all wet for nothing. are you looking for an assistant still?”

“Yes, and Asgore said that this would be the best way to get one.”

“good luck” said Sans with a wave.

It didn’t take long for a crowd to start showing up.  It was early in the afternoon as a crowd of eager resume baring people began to from in front of the steps. Sans realized he had to say ‘people’ not monsters or humans, because this was certainly a very well mixed crowd, every single one of them had wet shoes and were fussing with umbrellas, trying to keep their papers dry. Sans was making a killing, passing out hotdogs using his blue magic, collecting money from over people’s heads as they shouted out orders.

It was a rather nice day.

“What are you, five? She said sorry, back off!”

That is until he saw you.

You were standing in front of a young petite woman with red hair who was wearing an emerald green suit. The commotion got louder as you made it very clear you were not going to leave this girl’s side. Apparently the redhead had accidently bumped into the guy, and he tripped into a puddle. His new suit was covered in water and muk though his resume appeared to be fine. In irritation the young man moved to smack your folder from your hands.

The papers fell, but were covered by a blue aura before they hit the ground. Sans popped in closer to the young man and floated your papers back to you. He caught the look of surprise in your eyes as you took your folder back into your hands.  

“hey, is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine” said the young man, a look of embarrassment on his face, “I… I just lost my temper. I need this job… and… I just..  I’m sorry”

“’s cool man.” Said Sans calmly, “no harm done, right?”

“I’m fine, are you okay Sarah?”

“Yes” murmured Sarah meekly.

“good” Sans smiled up at the young man, “look buddy, you’re looking a little washed up. want me to help with that?”

“Can you dry clothes?” questioned the young man.

“better even” Sans let his eye glow bright as he covered the human male in blue light.

Truth be told he was showing off a little. Maybe… just a tad. The water and dirt from his clothing smoothly left the fabric, forming a ball of water. Sans smirked as he got a couple of oohs and ahhs out of the enamored crowd. He moved the water ball away from the young man, who proudly showed off his now dry suit to the crowd as Sans danced the bubble over into a nearby drain.

 “there we go, good as new” said Sans

“Thanks man. I’m really sorry ladies” the young man ducked away over the capital building steps.

Sans returned to his stall. You smiled at Sarah and the two of you chatted for a bit before coming over to his booth.

“Thank you” said Sarah

“Very much, thank you” you added.

“not a problem” said Sans nodding, “he wasn’t a bad guy, just frustrated. are either of you hungry?”

“I’d better not” said Sarah, “after the interview maybe?”

“and you?”

“I’m sure you have other customers waiting” you said politely, “but thank you.”

With that you and Sarah made your way up the capital steps and into the building to the job fair. Sans watched your umbrella in the drizzly atmosphere. He nibbled on the biscuit he had gotten earlier in the day. Surely, that was his last chance. He’d never see you again. You would be moving on to better brighter things. After all, who wouldn’t want a lovely woman like you on their staff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He saw you again, against all odds. 
> 
> And look at that, it's Sarah~!


	3. Like A Butterfly

You were smiling at him, it was a pleasant warm smile. Your hand came close to his and stayed there, letting the tips of your fingers touch. It was a friendly motion that had a much deeper meaning. Close, but not too close, not too fast. Something about you was careful and precise, you wouldn’t make a move yet. Not yet…

You were a mystery that made the magic in his bones flutter.

“Sans?”

Sans blinked as the world around him began to shatter and reality slipped back around him. The dream ended, and you faded from view, replaced by the popcorn ceiling of his bedroom. He was in his room, the white noise of the trash tornado in the corner filled the space. He really ought to clean his room a bit more. Sans yawned and gave a little groan as he slowly forgot the way your hand felt against his. That slight touch. He wanted to keep it, to have that one little piece of you tucked away in his memory. If he shut his eyes now, he could probably recapture the moment-

“Sans! Dear brother, it’s time to get up!”

There was a knock on the door.

“I know it’s early for you, Sans. But you did say you needed to be awake by now! I, The Great Papyrus, will make sure you are awake to take care of your business.” There was a pause, “Sans!”

“i’m awake!” Sans called to his door.

He listened to the soft nyeh-heh of Papyrus as he walked away.

He had dreams of you off and on since the last time he saw you, almost a month ago. That pretty human lady, with the navy blue umbrella. The only things he got to keep from you was the sound of your voice and an image of your face burned into his skull.

He was being poetic. He was being dramatic. He had only met you twice. The chances of seeing you again were astronomical. The chances of you being willing to date a monster, let alone him, were higher than that. Besides, after everything he had been through with Toriel, did he really need to start fantasizing about someone else?

Monsters had only been on the surface for about a year. During that time he had a whirl wind romance with Toriel, the Queen of All Monsters. Long story short, it didn’t work out. He had wanted things that Tori was unable to give. He wanted a family, he wanted her, all of her. But she wasn’t willing to bond with anyone else, to give that part of herself up again. Still the two remained the best of friends, pun-pals, and he Frisk were still close. That was more than he had really expected.

“Sans, I’m making breakfast!” called Papyrus

“i hear ya paps” called Sans as he kicked his legs over the edge of the bed, chuckling slightly.

Papyrus was the best alarm clock ever.

Sans rummaged through the clothing hamper in his bedroom, he refused to actually fold and put away his clothing, but he could regulate into one clean pile and one dirty pile. The light of day started shining through the window blinds. Morning was here.

After a quick breakfast with Papyrus, which consisted of burnt bagels and eggs- Papyrus was still getting better at cooking, at least his food was edible now. The brothers grabbed their prospective bags and headed out the door, making their way to the public transport. It was nice to have a few extra moments in the morning with Papyrus, the lazy walk to the gondala was filled with jokes and puzzle mentions.

The skele bros house was townhouse located in a residential area a few blocks down from Grillby’s On The Surface. They were close to the heart of Monster City. It was blue and lean, three bedrooms, two and half baths, a fantastic kitchen and a living space that was very warm and receptive despite being owned by a couple of bachelors.

Here at the waterway stop, the brothers parted ways for the day. The water shimmered in the early morning light reflecting the soft pinks of the new sky.  No expense had been spared in the creation of the city, there were water routes throughout making perfect traveling for everyone’s favorite River Person, not to mention the hordes of aquatic monsters. Onionsan, one of the largest aquatic monsters, seemed to enjoy the extra wide waterways immensely. Papyrus stepped on a gondola driven by River Person themselves, along with a bunch of monster children. He was going to sub in for a teacher at school, the new one that included human children as well as monster children. Toriel principled the school when she wasn’t at work in the capital. It was an art class, and Papyrus was eager to mold the young minds of tomorrow, and clay. Sans and few other sleepy parents waved the boatful of children off. As for Sans, he had some chores to do. There were business licenses to file, a few bills to pay, all the boring paperwork he could handle and restocking for his hotdog stand. It was sure to be a lazy sunny morning.

 Sans let out yawn as he waited for the next gondola to arrive. The small flock of parental monsters dispersed, leaving Sans alone with his thoughts. The next boat came along in moments and he boarded. True he could’ve taken a short cut to bank, but he didn’t mind enjoying the sun’s rays. The water gently lapped along the sides of the boat. It was comfortable.

…

The next thing Sans knew he was waking up to a hand gently shaking his shoulder.

“Hey buddy, last stop” ,said the rower, a lizard monster with a bandana.

The sun was high, not exactly afternoon, but most certainly the morning was gone. There was a slight chill in the air. The rower of this gondola had him sleep most of the morning. Sans growled at himself as he looked around. He was now somewhere on the far west side of the city. There were fewer waterways here, most of them iced over and required a hammer or an obliging fire monster, to break through. The West side of the city was kept cool under a magical snow cloud barrier. Unlike the heart of the city, where Sans and Papyrus lived, which was more temperate.

Most of warmer bodied monsters lived here in the west side.

Toriel and Frisk had a house out this way towards the fringes of Monster City. The bunny family owned and maintained a hotel chain. Grillby had a house in this area, though he worked in the heart of the city. For a while Sans and Papyrus had debated on moving with the majority of their friends and neighbors to the familiar area. The heart of the city won out of weather reasons, Papyrus wanted to experience all the different seasons, and Sans had no reason not to indulge him.

Sans sighed and picked up a packet for other boating times. He waved off the lizard who nodded at him and focused on the paper in his hand. He really should’ve stayed awake. It would take all day to finish his chores now. Maybe he could take a short cut-

“So you’re saying if I take the gondola east I’ll hit the studio?”

“Yes Miss”

Sans looked up from his boating schedule. There was a human talking to the snowman who stood patiently across the street. The lost human seemed a bit bewildered to be talking to a snowman, but appreciative of the help-

God.

It was you.

Standing there in a cute black coat, that blue umbrella neatly hanging off your arm, holding a map up so that the snowman could see the image; was you. The woman who he was currently smitten with. You and the snowman chatted a bit longer, making sure that you were heading in the right direction.

“As you can see, I’m not exactly mobile, but I’m sure another monster would be happy to get you there safely.” Said the snowman

“Oh, I think I can find it, thank you” you promised

“No, no, I would feel awful if you got lost. H-hey Sans! I didn’t see you there, could you help this lovely lady out?”

Stars.

Sans swallowed and came close, “ah. sure. what’s the matter?”

 “She needs to get to Mettaton’s studio.”

“so… you found a job. from the job fair? congrats.”

He watched your eyes light up with recognition.

“I thought I saw you before” you bubbled at him, “Yes, Mettaton likes the way I write, I’m going to help write for his shows. Keep his social media updated. If… If can get there that is.”

“kinda late in the day to be trying to get to work.”

“Well, it’s a dry run today. I start work tomorrow. My friend, Bun, told me she’d show me around town so I don’t get lost but… She had some work to do at home.” You shrugged your shoulders, “So I’m on my own.”

“nah, you’re with me.” Sans offered his arm, “i’ll get you there”

There was a pause as his eyes met yours. He could see you calculating. Humans were strange like that, weighing their options. They didn’t trust easily, perhaps you were figuring you had already said too much. The world that humans came from was harsh and negative most times. Monsters were much kinder and honest in that regard.

He waited as seconds passed, his arm still out and welcoming. No sudden movements. You were like a precious azure butterfly perched on a flower, carefully spreading the dust on her wings. One false move and you would flit away. Be slow, be steady.  

“Yea, thank you”

Your hand slipped into the crook of his elbow. You were so warm, he could feel your heat even through his coat. He led you towards the boat stop, and helped you climb in as River Person appeared.

“name’s sans” Sans purred.

“I remember, I’m ____________.”

“i know” he said with a chuckle, “we met at muffet’s that time a few weeks ago.”

The look on your face was priceless, “Ah.. th-that was you wasn’t it? I’m sorry!”

The embarrassed energy emitting from you was broken as the clouds moved in.  Snowflakes began to fall all over. He winked at you.

 “snow problem, really.”

You grinned and shook your head as you lifted the navy umbrella and opened it. You scooted closer to him to get the snow from falling on his head. River Person sang their song as they rowed you from the west side of the city towards the east. The weather warmed up, turning the snow into rain, into a more humid mix. The further east the boat went the more industrial it became. The residents of Hot Land had taken over the east side. Luckily you weren’t working the hottest area, you were working in mettaton’s studio which was very well seen from the boat route. As the gondola came to a stop Sans scrambled out first to help you out of the boat.

“see, not so hard right?”

“I think I can get it” you responded with a nod.

“so uhh… i was wondering if you weren’t too busy… we could get in touch again?”

You seemed to ponder this for a moment. Sans could feel the blue heat of a blush threatening his face as your deeply intelligent eyes mulled him over.

“Yea… That would be nice.”

You reached into your pocket book and pulled out a piece of paper. You jotted down your phone number and handed it to him.

“It’ll be good to have more friends in the city.”

“h-heh, yea.”

“Thank you Sans” you cheered to him and wandered off in the direction of the studio.

“bye.”

Sans waved you off and sighed deeply, holding the paper close to his chest. River Person reached out a sleeve and patted him on the back.

“Shall I take you Grillby’s?”

“please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so cute~  
> I'm trying to figure out how to place the other characters in here. Next up is Lin, because why not?


	4. Some Stars Burn With Passion

Grillby's On The Surface was simply the best food in Monster City, a nostalgic classic. So being buddies with the restaurant owner was great. It was a scenic place complete with bar, booths, general seating, and a well-lit stage in the back. Sometimes he even got to perform his comedy act up there. He'd make monsters laugh for hours as he was blinded by those stage light.

Though tonight was not a comedy night.

In fact it was nowhere near night time and Sans was sitting at Grillby's bar, with the perfect view of the stage, not standing by the stage waiting his turn in the lime light. It was a Thursday afternoon, a bland overcast day. The clouds were heavy with rain but refused to drop any yet. It was as if the sky was waiting for the perfect moment to release the downpour. Not that it mattered to Sans. He had the day off, a nearly unlimited tab at Grillby’s, and he was on cloud nine. You and the skeleton had been texting each other non-stop since you gave him your number almost a week ago.

His soul was uplifted at the mere sight of your name flickering across the screen of his handheld device. It was mostly idle chatter about the day or some funny jokes he added in here and there.  Of course his ever calculating mind had to go and ruin it.

There was no way that you were this beautiful, educated, selfless, honorable- You were the embodiment of the phrase "Good Girl" and in his experience good girls were only a front. So what was it? What was the thing that you were hiding from him?

“Gold for your thoughts?” questioned Grillby as he wiped a glass from the behind the counter.

“eh…” muttered Sans as he thumbed through your texts, trying to pick out any hidden dialogue.

A voice sang out over the silence of the restaurant.

Right now, Grillby was hunting for local talent to take to the stage. The flame monster wanted live singers to perform on the weeknights, to try and make Grillby’s on The Surface a hot date spot. Couples were willing to pay more for have relaxing atmosphere, having live singers was the perfect way to bring some ambiance. So while Sans ate lunch and tried to undermine his new relationship he was treated to the sounds of singers, both monster and human alike, vying for the attention of flame monster.

Some of the local talent were very good, the melodies they sang echoed in the very depths of Sans’ skull. Others were just a bit too… shrill. Sans lazily dipped his fry in a puddle of ketchup as he watched a particularly shrill human bow and walk off stage.

Grillby flickered in irritation at the obvious failure, the glass in his hands squeaked in protest as he cleaned it just a bit too hard.

“i wouldn’t worry about it” Sans comforted, sidestepping the previous prompt, “you’ve had a decent turn out so far.”

“Yes” said Grillby with a sigh as he placed the glass down.

“what about shyren?”

“Shyren?” Grillby waved at the stage, “she gets scared by all this attention.”

“maybe she just needs a friend up there with her.”

Grillby seemed to consider, “Well, she is popular in small settings…”

“mhh, that’s the spirit. what do you think a winky face here means?” questioned Sans, showing his phone to Grillby.

“It’s just a smilie.” Said Grillby tilting his head.

“yeah, but is it a smilie like ‘i wanna date you’ or a smilie like, ‘i’m really cute and this is how i type’?” Sans stared at his phone ruefully.

“It seems that you have a certain someone on the mind” Grillby hummed.

“just this girl i keep running into” Sans muttered softly, flicking through the messages, “i can’t tell if she’d go for me.”

“Can’t hurt to ask” said Grillby, “better than-”

Grillby stopped as a voice came out of the mic. It was warm and sweet and full, it filled up the restaurant like a flame in a fireplace. Grillby’s attention broke from Sans to look at the woman who took the stage. She was another human woman, dark skinned with dark eyes that smoldered and seemed to shimmer like stars had been caught in her eyes. The song she say was slow and jazzy, of love lost and regained.

Sans stared at the stage and let out a whistle, “now that’s talent.”

As the song came to end, it was met with a smattering of apaluse.

“What’s your name?” questioned Grillby.

“Lashonda” called the woman.

“Mind coming down and signing some paper work?” Grillby wandered to the stage and helped Lashonda down.

As they talked Sans thumbed his phone and took at breath. Grillby was right, it couldn’t hurt to ask.

 

-Skelebro: you busy friday night? ;3-

-IndigoBeauty: No, what's up?-

-Skelebro: wanna hang out?-

There was a long pause. Sans' soul wrenched in his chest. 

-IndigoBeauty: Yeah, that sounds like fun ^^ -

Sans let out the breath he had been holding and ordered a large drink. This woman was going to kill him.

 


End file.
